Hold My Hand and Never Let Go
by deieka
Summary: Story about Lass and Beauty.. you know.. the trainers from the game? I added some extra characters,but all involved in Pokémon of course. R+R!
1. Little House

The hail hit the black Ford mustang as Lass drove along the slippery roads.  
  
She slammed on the breaks. You could hardly notice the red light in front of her,but it was there.  
  
She tapped her nails on the steering wheel impatiently. Her two oldest daughters,Mireana and Kerhina,were going to their friends,Tammy and Kaelsee's,while Galena and Aaron were attending the same birthday party of their cousin Maria and Skye,her youngest child and boy,was supposed to go to daycare,while she was suposed to be at work. They were all 15 minutes late for everything.  
  
"Mom,Tammy's going to be waiting."  
  
"Yeah,and you KNOW how cranky Kaelsee gets."  
  
"Not only that,won't Maria be mad if me and Galena are late?"  
  
The only quiet child was Skye,who was asleep in his baby chair.  
  
"Mom,answer us!" Kerhina screamed from the backseat.  
  
"Would you guys just shut the hell up? Im trying to see if the light changed! Im late for work too,you know! Look at the roads! We're going to get a friggin' flood in this weather."  
  
"Mom,you only work at Little House. Ralph won't mind. Plus,you only sing." Kerhina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Only sing? I make our money 'only singing' and if I didnt sing so damn good we'd be on the streets. Then you wouldn't be complaining. And beside,it's only Kaelsee. You can hardly stand her half the time."  
  
"Mommy!" Aaron cried. "The light changed! Go go go!"  
  
Lass hit the gas petal and started down Main street. She stopped at an apartment building.  
  
"Okay,Galena,Aaron,here's your stop. Mommy will pick you up later. I think you know where to go.Galena,watch out for your little brother."  
  
The door slammed in response as Galena and Aaron left the car.  
  
Now Lass started going down to Pine Drive. She stopped at a yellow house. "Kerhina,i'll pick you up before supper."  
  
"Yeah mom. Seeya Mer." She said to her sister.The door slammed,and Lass headed for the next block,Mead Blvd. She stopped at the daycare.  
  
"Mireana,take Skye inside for me. You can walk to Tammy's. It's only one or two house away."  
  
"Yeah mom. I will. Seeya later." She slammed her door and hurried to the front seat,where she pulled open the other door. She unhooked Skye from his baby seat,and brought him out into the rain. She slammed the door,and started walking to the daycare.  
  
Lass backed out,and started toward Little House. It was 4 blocks away. By the time she got there,she was 45 minutes late.  
  
She got out of her car,and hurried up the stairs.  
  
Immdeitly when she get into the building,someone pushed her againest the wall.  
  
She stared into brown,beautiful eyes. It was him. It was Blue.  
  
A/N: Okay,Im sure most of you won't understand why this is in the Pokemon section.. but.. read it anyway. ^^ 


	2. Invisible

"Why were you late?" He asked her,staring into her green eyes.   
  
She was beautiful and perfect for him.  
  
"The kids" she told him shortly. "Wanted to go places. But.. it's okay now. Is Ralph mad?"  
  
She was so innocent.. so loveable.  
  
"Nah.. I dont think so,anyway." Blue smiled.  
  
She was so friendly..and cute.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
So caring and sweet.  
  
She leaned toward him.  
  
So loving,kind,and gentle.  
  
Blue leaned back.  
  
So sharp and stunning.  
  
Their lips met as they kissed eachother softly.  
  
She was so... his.  
  
"I love you so much Blue." She whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They were snapped back to reality by shouts from Ralph.  
  
"Lass,you're late again!"  
  
"Sorry Ralph" she apologized. "The roads are really bad,and my kids needed to go places."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Kids. Excuses." Ralph muttered angerily. "You have too much kids. Maybe you need to cut down a little?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lass screamed. "Your so ugly you dont even *have* anyone to have kids with! Your what,42 years old and you've never had a girlfriend? Maybe your should cut down on eating and you wouldn't be so damn fat and you could actually score with women."  
  
Blue started laughing uncontrolably.  
  
"Lass." Ralph ordered. "Just get up there and sing."  
  
Lass sighed and waved bye to Blue. She stepped onto the stage and walked to the microphone.  
  
"Hey everyone." She greeted. She looked over to the main waitress and her best friend,Beauty. She smiled encourgingly.  
  
"Im gonna sing my best today.. so.. here's my stuff." She cleared her throat.  
  
"Do you ever take the time to listen to me?  
I think you should.  
Would you ever take the time to hold my hand?  
I wish you would.  
Could you ever find the time to say im sorry?  
It would be worth it if you could.  
But I know that you cant.  
I know to you im just another girl.  
Im so into you. So loving to you.  
But do you ever notice me?  
Your so much greater then me,I dont even think we should breathe the same air.  
I know im not the one,but that's was I want to become.  
  
Am I invisible?  
Responsible?  
Reliable?  
Emotionally okay? Do you wish I would stay?  
Or wish I would just go away?  
Tell me now.. or i'll go crazy im my own world.  
  
Am I invisible?  
Responsible?  
Reliable...  
Am I enough for you?  
Okay for you?  
Too sour for you?  
I just want to know.. if im Invisible."  
  
She finished the song with a huge breath.  
  
"Thanks for listening" she told the clapping audience. She left the stage for a drink of water.  
  
A/N: A lil' longer then chapter 1. I made the song,and I know it sucks. x.x Review puh-lease! 


	3. Mamboleo and Bailando

"Hey,you were great tonight Lass." She turned around from the vending machine to see a weird looking guy that she usually never saw.  
  
"Err.. thanks. Who are you?"  
  
"Lass,my name is Detective Mike Parrel. I'm here about your father. We've finally found his body."  
  
Lass gasped. "After 4 years? Where was it?"  
  
"Im a cave.. deep somewhere in the desert. He died from a heartattack."  
  
Lass sighed. "Okay.. now what?"  
  
Mike looked at her. "I'll visit you someitme next week." He left Little House.  
  
Lass stared blankly. Mike sure was weird.  
  
Blue came up behind Lass and scooped her into his arms.  
  
He kissed her neck softly. "That song was beautiful." He quietly commented.  
  
Lass smiled.  
  
"Ready for your next one?"  
  
Lass nodded as she ran back onto the stage.  
  
"You spin me inside outside  
and when you hold me so tight  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
So kiss me in the moonlight,  
You know it always feels right  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
  
You're on my mind everyday you are with me  
And every night boy you dance in my dreams  
We dance united, together we are one  
I'll take you there baby, come go with me  
  
Aahhh  
  
You spin me inside outside,  
And when you hold me so tight  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
So kiss me in the moonlight,  
You know it always feels right  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
  
I fell in love with your voice and your laughter  
And just one smile always makes me believe  
My destiny, curious if you are mine  
Oh won't you tell me if we're meant to be.  
  
Aahhh  
  
You spin me inside outside,  
And when you hold me so tight  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
So kiss me in the moonlight,  
You know it always feels right  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
  
Mambo, Mamboleo  
Mambo, Mambole  
Mambo, Mamboleo  
Mambo, Mambole  
Mambo, Mamboleo  
Mambo, Mambole  
Mambo, Mamboleo  
Mambo, Mambole  
  
Aahhh  
  
You spin me inside outside,  
And when you hold me so tight  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
So kiss me in the moonlight,  
You know it always feels right  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
  
You spin me inside outside,  
And when you hold me so tight  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
So kiss me in the moonlight,  
You know it always feels right  
We'll dance and party all night  
Mambo, Mambole  
  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!"  
  
Lass smiled at the clapping crowd. They were clearing out now. Blue and Beauty,brother and sister,had gone home already.  
  
"One more" Lass said brealessly into the mic.  
  
"Si Signor, We're gonna have a party, ya ya ya  
Si Signor, It's a celebration, ya ya ya  
  
You and me at the fiesta  
You and me (Oh Ya) all night long  
You and me at the fiesta  
Tu I yo, oh oh oh  
  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
  
Si Signor, It's a sensual sensation ya ya ya  
Si Signor, You'll be coming back for more ya ya ya  
  
You and Me at the fiesta  
You and Me (Oh Ya) all night long  
You and Me at the fiesta  
Tu I yo oh, oh oh,  
  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
  
The moon is full of light  
reminding me of paradise.  
I wanna be there  
Promise me,you'll be there..  
  
You and Me at the fiesta  
You and Me (Oh Ya) all night long  
You and Me at the fiesta  
Tu I yo oh, oh oh,  
  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco  
  
Bailando, Bailando  
Amigos Adios, Adios  
Un Silencio Loco."  
  
Happily she walked off the stage,out of Little House and into the rain.   
  
A/N: Longer,because of the songs. How do you like it so far? Review.. please. The song,Mamboleo,is by Elissa,and so is Bailando. Download them now! 


	4. Fruitcake

She reached her black Ford,one of her hands over her eyes,sheilding them from the hail,the other jumbling around trying to find the right key.  
  
She put it into the lock,and clicked it open.  
  
She slammed the door beside her as she slid into the car.  
  
She started driving to her house in Wakaba Town,which she shared with her husband Blue and her kids and her best friend Beauty,Beauty's husband Dimond,and their kids,Dennis,Tifa,Sippi and Dragon.  
  
Lass and Beauty were only 19,and already married with some great deal of kids. All was well though,since Little House was a well paying job,so Blue and Dimond could take care of the kids all day.  
  
On the way home,she picked up Skye,Mireana,Kerhina,Galena and Aaron.  
  
"Blue,did you guys start supper?" Lass asked as she entered her house. She took of her 3 inch heels and her leather jacket.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Blue?!" she called again,stepping into the kicthen and into the living room. He was asleep on the couch with Beauty in his lap,trying to knit.  
  
Lass laughed. "What are you doing on my man?" she asked playfully. "And WHY are you knitting?"  
  
Beauty sighed. "He's my bro" she said,looking down,frustrated at the knitting needles. "And im making an extra thick pair of socks. That damn cat keeps on eating all my socks. This pair will break her teeth!" Beauty smiled at the thought.  
  
Lass sighed. "Well maybe you shouldn't leave your socks on the floor and put them in your drawer?"  
  
Beauty snickered. "You know I keep all that fruitcake from Christmas in my drawers so that Grandpa Oak will think I eat them."  
  
Lass nodded. "Yup,that's some nasty fruitcake."  
  
Blue opened his eyes and sat up,making Beauty fall to the floor.  
  
"What the hell Blue?!" she cursed.  
  
Blue yawned. "Sorry Beauty. Lass,what's for supper?" He turned his attention to Lass.  
  
"You were supposed to make steak,potatoes,cream corn and stirfry,but now supper is gonna be late because you fell asleep."  
  
Blue sighed a relieved sigh. "Great. I heard fruitcake. I thought we were gonna have Grandpa Oak's fruitcake."  
  
Lass and Beauty started laughing.  
  
"That's some nasty fruitcake.." Blue mumbled.  
  
A/N:Review. 


	5. Perfect

The next morning...  
  
Mireana's indoor sandles echoed loudly off the tiles as she walked to the front door to retrieve the mail,singing just above a whisper.  
  
"My my lookin' for a guy guy I dont want him too shy but he's gotta have the qualities that I like in a man,strong, smart, affectionate.He's gotta be all for me and I'll be too you see happily." She reached the door and bent down,taking the letters that lay by the door.  
  
"Bill.. bill.. bill.. bill.. bill." Mireana sighed and threw the letters back down. She started walking to her parents room.  
  
"Maybe we'll meet at a bar,he'll drive a funky car,maybe we'll meet at a club,and fall so deeply in love. He'll tell me im the one,and we'll have so much fun. I'll be the girl of his dreams. Maybe."  
  
She opened her parents door.  
  
"MOM!" Mireana screamed,trying to hold in laughter. "THERE'S A FIRE!"  
  
Lass sat up,and looked at Mireana. "Nice try,miss Moonlight.Dad and Dimond are taking you,Kerhina,Galena,Aaron,Skye,Tifa,Sippi,Dragon and Dennis to the movies today."  
  
Mireana beemed. "Ill tell them to meet dad and Dimond by the door in 15,kay?"  
  
Without a response,she ran from the room. Lass slumped down into the pillows.  
  
"Blue,your meeting the kids and Dimond by the front door in 15 minutes,so be ready."  
  
Blue kissed Lass softly on the cheek,and left the room.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Di,Mireana says your supposed to meet the kids and Blue at the front door in 15 minutes,so get ready,Okay?"  
  
"Sure Beauty. Anything for you."  
  
Beauty smiled and crawled onto the bed. She kissed him on the forehead. "Get ready."  
  
Dimond got up,and left.  
  
--------------------  
  
With Beauty asleep,Lass was dressed and watching Ren and Stimpy on the dish.  
  
She looked around at their broken down house and sighed as the doorbell rang.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Moonlight."  
  
"OH! Detective Mike. How are you? Would you like to come in?"  
  
He shook his head. "No no. Don't want to cause you any trouble. However.. how about we go to Little House for some coffee and talk about your father?"  
  
Lass nodded. She got on her coat and heels,and left.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Lass! Hey,How are you? What would you guys like to order?" Raisia,another waitress of Little House asked.  
  
"A chocolate laté please." Lass ordered as Raisia wrote it down.  
  
"And for you,sir?"  
  
"Coffee is fine,thanks."  
  
Raisia smiled. "Okay,I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Detective Mike cleared his throat. "Now Lass.. I understand that your family would want a proper burial for your father,so your mother and Proffesor Oak are currently the ones paying for that. Now,your father held a very big fortune.. Your mother has decided to split the fortune between you and your brothers,Ash and Red."  
  
Raisia came with their orders.  
  
"Thanks,Razzie." Lass said,sipping her laté.  
  
"Now Lass,if you could like.. I could tell you the story of what happened after he disappered."  
  
Lass nodded. "Please do,detective."  
  
"Alright.. now.. your father was a very famous paeleontologist. Well,one day,Skylar and himself ventured into a save in which held the secret of the unknown. He found a chest,containing puzzle pieces with held differnt unknowns on them. Well,somehting happened when this chest was opened,and your father was transported somewhere deep in the desert,where a great deal of unknowns were held.They.. frightened him,and he had a heart attack,which he died from."  
  
Mike sighed. "Well Lass,I must be going now.More business." He got up,and left. Lass just sat there,sipping her laté.  
  
She decided to stay until Raisia's shift was done,so she could hitch a ride home with her. She decided to sing until Raisia's shift was done. She stepped sadly on stage.  
  
"Don't close your eyes  
They may not open  
What if they open  
Would you be alive  
  
Everyone falls  
But not everyone rises  
Why don't you get up  
And rise again for me  
  
What if the world were  
a little more perfect  
Would you stop crying or  
would you take the leap  
What if the world   
were a little more perfect  
Would you open your eyes  
and blink again for me  
  
What about friendship  
What about friends  
You said the whole world  
was against you  
And it all had to end  
  
What about love  
What about family  
What about all that  
you have to live for  
  
What if the world were  
a little more perfect  
Would you stop crying or  
would you take the leap  
What if the world   
were a little more perfect  
Would you open your eyes  
and blink again for me  
  
It isn't easy here without you  
Why did you leave me  
What am I supposed to do  
(without you)  
  
What if the world were  
a little more perfect  
Would you stop crying or  
would you take the leap  
What if the world   
were a little more perfect  
Would you open your eyes  
and blink again for me."  
  
Lass sighed. "I found out how my daddy died today." She said into the mic,silent tears coming down her cheeks. "I never knew him.. but I knew he was a great man.." She started crying uncontroallby. "Im sorry I never knew you daddy.." she cried in the mic.  
  
Another waitress,Kael,came up and brought Lass offstage and into the bathroom.   
  
"Cry your eyes out here,honey." She whispered in Lass's ear.  
  
Lass at in the corner,crying. "You never saw me get married,daddy. I really wanted you to be there.. I love you.. and you dont ever know me.."  
  
A/N: The song is Perfect by Maren Ord. **sniff** Review. 


	6. Oey

That night,Lass told Blue and Beauty all about what happened.  
  
"He never saw me do anything that was importent." Lass sobbed into Blue's shoulder. "He never heard me sing. I bet he would have been proud.. so proud.."  
  
Mireana came down from her bedroom. "Wassa matter?" She asked,eyeing Lass.  
  
"Mireana!" Lass cried,running over and picking her up. "This is your father,Blue. Now,your daddy loves you very much and he is VERY proud of you." She set Mireana on Blue's lap. They exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
The next morning..  
  
Lass woke up on the floor.  
  
She looked around. Did she black out? She shook off the thought as she thought about how she woke up.  
  
Brrring! Brrring! Brrring!  
  
Damn,Lass thought. The phone. She got up and walked to the phone.  
  
"Hey,this is Lass." She said,yawning into the phone.  
  
"Where are you Lass? Your late." Ralph.  
  
"Damnit. I'm so sorry Ralph. I blacked out last night. What time is it?"  
  
"1:23. Your late by 2 hours and a half. Get your butt over her now and I might not fire you." Lass hung up the phone,and quickly showered and got dressed. She ran all the way to Little House.  
  
She ran up onto the stage.  
  
"Sorry for my tardyness" she told the audience. It was really packed today. "I really hope Ralph doesn't fire me.Here's the song.  
  
There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget my baby  
I'll never forget you  
  
There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget my baby  
When I feel that I don't belong  
Draw my strength  
From the words when you said  
Hey it's about you baby  
Look deeper inside you baby  
  
Dream about us together again  
What I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause  
  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me  
  
(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
Makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and pride  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you  
  
Always been a true angle to me  
Now above  
I can't wait for you to wrap your wings around me  
Wrap them around me baby  
Sometimes hear you whisperin'  
No more pain  
No worries will you ever see now baby  
I'm so happy for my baby  
  
Dream about us together again  
What I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause  
  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me  
  
(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
Makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and pride  
(Together again ohh)  
All my loves for you  
  
There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel you smile apon me baby  
I'll never forget my baby  
What'll I give just to hold you close  
As on earth  
In heaven we will be together baby  
Together again my baby  
  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin' back at me  
Dancin' in moonlight  
I know you are free  
I can see your star  
Shinin' down on me."  
  
She smiled at the clapping crowd.  
  
"  
Oey  
Oey  
Oey Laché, Monnaha nocho.  
Monnaha nocho.  
Oey  
Oey  
Oey Laché, Monnaha nocho.  
Mannaha nocho.  
  
Ku coraché,le sea manor.  
Manor sea le,coraché ku.  
Oey Oey,Achéloy,Oey oey!!  
  
Ja labba.Ja labba sa petrinee,yeah!  
Zertlaybru,oey,oey,oey pour tu!  
Ja labba. Ja labba sa petrinee,yeah!  
Furatron,oey,oey,oey pour tu!  
  
Lakéoh,manafiesta,gor ma no.  
No ma gor,manafiesta,lakéoh.  
Oey Oey,Achéloy,Oey oey!!  
  
Oey  
Oey  
Oey Laché, Monnaha nocho.  
Monnaha nocho.  
Oey  
Oey  
Oey Laché, Monnaha nocho.  
Mannaha nocho.  
  
Ja labba.Ja labba sa petrinee,yeah!  
Zertlaybru,oey,oey,oey pour tu!  
Ja labba. Ja labba sa petrinee,yeah!  
Furatron,oey,oey,oey pour tu!  
  
Ja labba.Ja labba sa petrinee,yeah!  
Zertlaybru,oey,oey,oey pour tu!  
  
Pour pour pur tu!"  
  
Lass breathed a sigh of relief at the finish of the song. She left the stage for some water.  
  
A/N: I know it sucked.. but please review n e way. 


	7. Darkness

She put her dollar into the vending machine and selected Aquafaina.  
  
It came out,and she opened it,taking a large drink.  
  
She threw away the empty bottle,and whipped some water away from her mouth. Beauty skated over to her.  
  
"Hey Lass! Guess what!"  
  
"Hmm?" Lass looked at her. Her blonde hair was just above her butt,and her face was angelic,with beautiful baby blue eyes. She had a perfect face,but a boyish figure. Dimond was more then lucky to have Beauty,because she didn't know how many guys drooled over her.  
  
"Ralph says he's gonna buy some more better equipment,like speakers,mics,and drumsets for the Friday night people,and he's gonna pick out some new outfits for the waitresses,and I get to pick the design!"  
  
Lass smiled. "That's really cool,Beauty. Listen,i'll see you later,I need to sing at least 3 more songs before my next break." Lass made her way to the stage.  
  
"  
I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me, singin'  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."  
He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
And next we were movin' on  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
And we were movin' on and singin' the same ol' song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll,yeah  
'Cause it sooths my soul,yeah  
I love rock 'n' roll,yeah yeah baby  
  
He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
And next we were movin' on  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
And we were movin' on and singing that same ol' song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me!"  
  
Lass took no notice to the spinning,clapping audience. She was out of breath and before she knew it,she fell down on the stage,into haunting blackness... 


End file.
